


[Podfic] small infinities and all that

by sylvilagus_nuttallii



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Domesticity, Existential Crisis, Friends to Lovers, Love Confessions, M/M, Pining, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, Praise Kink, Slow Burn, South Downs Cottage (Good Omens), itsaboutthehands.jpg, top!aziraphale, turned human, turned mortal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:20:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24933649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sylvilagus_nuttallii/pseuds/sylvilagus_nuttallii
Summary: And there it is, isn’t it? Something they’ve known for a long time, but haven’t named it. Have been too scared to name it. Something that speaks in their bones, in the space between them.Crowley and Aziraphale are turned human. This is the aftermath.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Kudos: 11
Collections: Good Omens Podfics





	[Podfic] small infinities and all that

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [small infinities and all that](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19708693) by [JustStandingHere](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustStandingHere/pseuds/JustStandingHere). 



> Please visit the original story [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19708693). They have included a nicely curated playlist that is well worth a listen!

[Sylvilagus](https://soundcloud.com/user-883098830) · [Small Infinities and All That](https://soundcloud.com/user-883098830/small-infinities-and-all-that)


End file.
